Galway Girl
by ShopieB
Summary: Se conocieron en un bar muggle en Dublín no saben que ambos son magos. Así ella es la violinista de una banda irlandesa y se enamoró de un hombre ingles. OS para el reto ScorlyMusic, con la canción Galway Girl de Ed Sheeran.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K yo solo juego con ellos un momento, la letra de la canción es de Ed Sheeran y fue utlizada para poder inspirarme en esta historia.**

 **Este One-Shot pertenece al reto ScorlyMusic del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like our nver dies en Facebook.**

* * *

 **Galway Girl**

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A Londres

– ¿Estás loca?

Lily la miro como si no supiese porqué la llamaba loca

– Tú sabes que tu papá odia que vayas a Londres

– Mi papá odia que visitemos Inglaterra – le volvió a decir a su primo mientras se arreglaba el flequillo – Ni sé muy bien por qué, al fin y al cabo el mismo es inglés.

– Yo una vez le pregunté a mi papá

– ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto en un tono que intentó pasar desapercibido, pero Hugo que la conocía tan bien, ese desinterés fingido no lo pudo engañar, así que sonrió mientras le contaba lo poco que le logró sacar a su padre.

– Dijo que tú papá no quedo en muy buenos términos cuando dejo su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia inglés.

– ¿Solo eso te dijo? No es como si eso no lo supiera ya, por algo Albus y yo fuimos a Beauxbatons a estudiar.

– Pensé que te gustaba estudiar en Francia

– Y me gusta, así como pasar los veranos en Irlanda, tocar con mi banda, pero es estúpido el hecho de que no podamos ir a Inglaterra, ahí pasa algo raro.

– Si lo pones desde ese punto de vista sí.

– En ocasiones pienso como hubiese sido si Albus y yo estudiáramos en Hogwarts como James y con todos ustedes

– La profesora MgGonagall no tendría paz – le respondió Hugo con una sonrisa. El mismo sabia por estudiar en Hogwarts que había partes de la historia que el desconocía, y al igual que su prima siempre pensó como hubiese sido el colegio si todos los Potter hubiesen estudiado ahí, solo James lo había hecho y porque se había negado a estudiar en otro colegio lejos de sus primos, ni Albus ni Lily tuvieron esa suerte y habían sido a enviados lejos.

Hugo sabía qué hacía muchos años Inglaterra había presenciado una terrible era de oscuridad y que toda su familia había participado, sus padres y sus tíos todos tenían cicatrices terribles de esa época, en el colegio muchos sabían a profundidad esas historias, él, no tanto, su hermana sabia más de lo que le gustaba comentar y sabía que James sabia aún más, Lily y él lo habían escuchado pelear con su tío, por la razón de que sus hermanos estudiaran en otro país. Los Potter Vivian en Irlanda, no muy lejos de Reino Unido, pero si lo suficiente como para que no se escuchara en cada calle y en cada rincón rumores de aquella guerra que había acabado hace más de 25 años, en ocasiones sentía que lo veían como un niño por no contarle nada de aquello, pero luego llegaba a la conclusión que lo que no querían era comentarle aquello a los Potter y él, al ser el mejor amigo de Lily también debería permanecer en la ignorancia, muchas veces pensó en comentarle todo aquello a su prima, y así juntos pudiesen indagar en la historia, pero recordaba aquella vez en la que intento contarle a Lily algo que escuchó en el colegio de como su tío Harry era como un héroe, pero Teddy se lo impidió diciéndole que lo mejor que podía hacer es que Lily abriera los ojos ella misma, si James que era su hermano no le había dicho nada, porque hacerlo él, en su momento pensó que Teddy tenía razón y lo dejo pasar, pero ahora no estaba tan de acuerdo, Lily en este momento se podía llegar a meter en un gran problema, si sus tíos descubrían que iría a Londres sola, y más si sus sospechas eran ciertas y pensaba encontrarse con alguien allí, llevaba gran parte del verano enviándose cartas con alguien cuando creía que nadie la observaba.

– ¿A todo esto, en qué parte de Londres estarás por si me preguntan?

– En algún lugar muggle, prefiero que no sepas el nombre exacto, conociéndote le soltaras todo al primero que te presione sobre mi paradero.

– Me ofendes

– Como sea, si alguien pregunta estaré en varias presentaciones con mi banda en algunos lugares del Londres Muggle

– Yo creo que cuando tu papá se entere dejara de parecerle divertido que tengas como Hobby tocar el violín en una banda muggle.

Lily lo miro dándole a entender que le importaba bien poquito si su papá entraba en cólera, porque igual estaría en Londres.

– Mira, sabes cómo lo puedes tranquilizar si alguien pregunta – Hugo la miró como si no creyera que había alguna forma de mejorar el hecho que su prima pensaba ir a Londres sin decirle a nadie– Dirás que no sabes a donde voy.

– Lily estás loca nadie lo creerá.

– Intenta ser convincente, Adiós Hugo – diciendo eso último tomo su varita y desapareció.

A pesar de la seguridad sobre lo que estaba por hacer que le demostró a su primo antes de dejar su casa en Galway, tenía que admitirse a ella misma que si se encontraba nerviosa, no por estar en Londres sola por primera vez, sino porque estaba por reencontrase con ese rubio que la volvió loca aquella noche en Dublín, lo peor era que todavía no sabía si era un muggle o lo que sería peor a los ojos de su papá un mago inglés.

Se encontraba en los Jubilee Gardens esperando a Scorpius, un raro nombre para un muggle, uno no tan extraño si era un mago, no estaba retrasado, solo que ella misma se había adelantado para evitar las preguntas y el pequeño ataque de histeria que tenía su primo, además no se podía arriesgar a que llegara Albus y la desmintiera al decir que no tenían pensado tocar con la banda en ningún bar de Londres.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos en los que estaba completamente aburrida deseo tener uno de esos aparatos que tenían los muggles parecidos a los teléfonos, así podría haber llamado a Scorpius, o tal vez él también era un mago y no tuviera esos aparatos, llevaban semanas hablando por cartas, pero las dejaban escondidas en un banco cerca al bar en el que se conocieron en Dublín a principios del verano, y pensando en aquello recordó la noche en la que se enamoró de un chico inglés – mago o muggle la verdad no importaba solo que es inglés.

**Flashback**

– No vas a ir a ningún lado Lily!

– ¡Papá! – gritaron Lily y Albus al tiempo.

– Papá llevamos planeando este toque desde hace por lo menos tres meses no puedes prohibirle a Lily ir.

– Todavía es menor de edad.

– ¡Por unos días! en tres semanas cumpliré 17, no me puedes seguir tratando como una niña – protesto Lily no podía creer que su papá le prohibiera ir al toque del verano como si fuera una niña pequeña – iba a seguir protestando cuando recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de su hermano.

– Mira papá – empezó serio Albus sin mirar a su hermana, para concentrarse en lo que le diría a Harry– Lily se arrepiente de haber cambiado el whisky de malta puro de los caballos de Madam Maxime por whiskey muggle, en el colegio ya recibió su castigo, pero no la puedes castigar acá también, o por lo menos no hasta que lleguen los resultados de sus TIMOs

– ¡Albus! – protesto Lily – además me fue bien, puedo asegurar que mejor de lo que te fue a ti el año pasado.

– Papá, es enserio llevamos planeando tocar con la banda en ese bar mucho tiempo, no puedes simplemente castigarme a mí también, cuando yo no tuve nada que ver en la travesura de Lily – dijo intercediendo desde otro punto, al ver que su papá no cambiaría de opinión –, Mira, este es mi último verano con la banda, viajo en septiembre a la academia de aurores en estados unidos, por favor papá, he esperado por esta oportunidad casi desde que empezamos con este pasatiempo muggle.

– ¡Hay papá por Merlín déjalos ir! –intervino James que venía entrando a la cocina, cansado ya de la discusión que tenía su papá con sus hermanos prácticamente desde que llegaron de Francia–, no es como si fueran a ir a Londres, solo irán a Dublín, y Al tiene razón llevan hablando de tocar en ese bar como dos años, además es un bar muggle, no les va a pasar nada malo.

– Harry, es solo un bar muggle en Dublín, no castigues a Al por algo que hizo Lily y por lo que en la academia ya fue castigada. – Intercedió esta vez Ginny, la que si bien no estaba feliz con su hija, recordaba lo que era ser estudiante de colegio, y todo lo que detestaba que su madre castigara también por algo hecho en el colegio, aun así ya lo hubiesen hecho.

Harry la miro como si no estuviera muy convencido de lo que decía su esposa

– Es más, la podemos castigar hasta que cumpla los 17 con la condición de que se pueda convertir en un castigo de todo el verano si resulta que tuvo malos resultados en sus TIMOs.

Lily estuvo a punto de replicar, pero al ver las miradas de sus hermanos se quedó callada.

– James irá con ustedes – fue la única respuesta de Harry a la propuesta de su esposa

– No puedes hablar enserio. – replico Albus, mientras miraba como James parecía no salir de su asombro – El castigo es para Lily no para mí, y yo soy mayor de edad y no he hecho nada malo como para que tenga que ir con un vigilante

– Al tiene razón, como me vas a mandar de niñero –Dijo James cuando salió de su asombro.

– Vigilaras que Lily, no a Albus, ella puede estar a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero no parece haber madurado de acuerdo a su edad.

– James, Albus, Lily diviértanse en Dublín – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo sacaba fuera de la cocina, antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo que hiciera cambiar de opinión a su esposo.

– No me vigilarás

– No te vigilare

Dijeron Lily y James casi en simultáneo.

– Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilarte Lily – le respondió a su hermana cuando ella lo miro incrédula – No me mires así, contrario a lo que sé que piensas no le hago para nada caso a mi papá, y MgGonagall le ha enviado más cartas a papá y a mamá por mí que los que Madam Maxime lo ha hecho por ustedes dos.

– James tiene novia, obviamente no te va a vigilar y dejar de salir con ella por estar como tu perro guardián.

– Salvo el terrible lenguaje que tiene mi querido hermano, tiene razón desapareceré con ustedes, entraré en el bar con ustedes, los dejaré con su banda, me encontraré con mi novia, nos iremos y volveré por ustedes después de media noche para regresar juntos a casa ¿Hecho?

– Hecho – dijeron los dos hermanos, agradeciendo en silencio que James no fuese hacer de niñero como pretendía su padre.

– Nos vemos en la noche para dirigirnos al bar.

She played the fiddle in an Irish band (Ella tocaba el violín en una banda irlandesa)  
But she fell in love with an Englishman (pero se enamoró de un hombre inglés)  
Kissed her on the neck and then (La besé en el cuello y después)  
I took her by the hand (la tomé de la mano)  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance" (dije, "cariño, solo quiero bailar")

I met her on Grafton Street (La conocí en Grafton Street _)_  
Right outside of the bar (justo a la salida del bar)  
She shared a cigarette with me (compartió un cigarrillo conmigo)  
While her brother played the guitar (mientras su hermano tocaba la guitarra)

Galway el bar en Grafton Street era todo lo que Lily y Albus se habían imaginado desde el principio, muy diferentes a los bares mágicos en los que se habían colado (especialmente Lily que al todavía ser menor de edad no podía ingresar a ellos), en el Sur de Francia, las pocas veces que se habían escapado de Beauxbatons

– Esta noche será épica –musitó Albus cuando James se fue mientras recorría la mirada por todo el bar.

– Ni que lo digas mi querido hermano.

El Bar tenia paredes con diferentes cuadros contando diversas épocas de las calles de Dublín, en el lado derecho estaba la barra, cuya pared estaba cubierta de todo tipo de botellas de diversos licores muggles que Lily nunca había visto, en el rincón izquierdo del bar se encontraba una pequeña tarima con los instrumentos que la banda iba a necesitar para su toque, y al fondo había otra habitación con distintos juegos muggles que a Lily no hacía sino encantarle.

La banda muggle a la que pertenecían Albus y Lily contaba con otros 3 integrantes, siendo Lily la única mujer, los conocieron cuando tenían 14 y 13 años, Albus tocaba la guitarra, ella el violín, había quien tocaba un acordeón para darle toques muy irlandeses, estaba el vocalista y un tecladista, tiempo atrás fueron vecinos y ahora se reunían por lo general en las vacaciones, para los otros tres integrantes de la banda Albus y ella estudiaban en internados en el continente y por eso no podían reunirse con mayor frecuencia, pero aun así sonaban lo suficientemente bien como haber logrado que los dejasen tocar en aquel bar, Galway era conocido por solo dejar tocar a bandas amateurs lo suficientemente buenas como para que en algún momento se convirtieran en profesionales, y si bien a ninguno de los hermanos Potter le interesa dejar atrás el mundo mágico por una vida de artistas, creen que es divertido seguir hasta donde más puedan con ese hobby.

– Lily te presento a mi buen amiga hija del gran Arthur – le dijo Niall el vocalista de la banda pasándole una cerveza.

– Gracias – dijo Lily mientras observaba a su hermano, al no saber a qué se refería.

– La cerveza no es tan buena como la que hemos probado en Francia, pero puede servirnos por ahora – le respondió Albus ante su mirada interrogante, intentado pasar desapercibido el comentario.

– Al cómo puedes atreverte a decir que hay una mejor cerveza que la Guinness – Le respondió Niall pareciendo herido al escuchar que una cerveza francesa era mejor que una Irlandesa.

– Yo prefiero un Johnny pero te acepto esta cerveza por el momento, siempre hay que probar – le respondió Lily cuando calló en la cuenta que estaban utilizando los nombres de los creadores las marcas de los tragos que estaban tomando.

– Y desde cuando nuestra pequeña esta acostumbrada a tomar whisky por encima de una cerveza –preguntó Aidan otro de los integrantes de la banda, uniéndose a ellos en la esquina de los instrumentos en el bar.

– Desde que puedo revelarme, no me trates como alcohólica, solo es bueno tomar un poco para pasar tragos amargos

– Te han roto el corazón en ese colegio francés al que vas – le pregunto Aidan intrigado con lo que decía la pequeña violinista de la banda, ocasionando que Albus mirara a su hermana interesado por conocer la respuesta

– Me niego a contestar.

– Toma tu Johnny si es que prefieres a un escoces por encima de un Irlandés

Dijo Roan que había escuchado una parte de la conversación y se unían con un vaso de whisky para su amiga, estaban descansando no hacía mucho habían terminado de tocar la primera ronda de canciones y al público en el bar le encanto lo que estaban tocando, lo cual tenía a los 5 eufóricos.

She asked me (Ella me preguntó:)

"What does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?" ("¿qué significa, ese tatuaje en gaélico en tu brazo?")  
Said it was one of my friend's songs (Digo que era una de las canciones de mi amigo)  
"Do you want to drink on?" ("¿quieres tomar otra?")

She took Jamie as a chaser (Ella tomó un chupito de Jamie)  
Jack for the fun (un Jack para pasárselo bien)  
She got Arthur on the table (Tiene a Arthur sobre la mesa)  
With Johnny riding as shotgun (Con Johnny de un solo trago)  
Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar (Hablamos un poco más, una copa más en el bar)  
Then put Van on the jukebox (luego pusieron a Van en la rocola)  
Got up to dance, you know (nos levantamos a bailar, ya sabes)

She played the fiddle in an Irish band (Ella tocaba el violín en una banda irlandesa)  
But she fell in love with an Englishman (pero se enamoró de un hombre inglés)  
Kissed her on the neck and then (La besé en el cuello y después)  
I took her by the hand (la tomé de la mano)  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance" (dije, "cariño, solo quiero bailar")

With my pretty little Galway girl (Con mi preciosa chica de Galway)  
you're my pretty little Galway girl (Tú eres mi preciosa chica de Galway)

– Hey, el chico rubio en la barra te envía esto – le dijo un mesero mientras le pasaba un gran vaso de cerveza negra y una nota.

– Gracias – dijo Lily mientras recibía la cerveza y leía la nota.

 _Bienvenida a Galway, Scorp_

Cuatro palabras en una servilleta, no había más, Lily miro al chico y por increíble que parezca desde la distancia casi pudo descubrir esos ojos grises que más que ser fríos encontró calidez dirigida solo a ella, sin darse cuenta bajo de la tarima en la que todavía se encontraba con la única intención de acercarse a el chico de los ojos grises que tanto la cautivo.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Roan al ver que Lily bajaba de la tarima.

– A conocer al chico que me acaba de invitar a una cerveza

– ¿Estás loca? – Le dijo su hermano, y ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a mirar al rubio – Es inglés – volvió a intentar Albus para que no se acercara a aquel desconocido.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Su tatuaje – fue la única respuesta de Albus, cuando noto que sus compañeros se interesaban en la discusión de los hermanos.

Lily no había visto ningún tatuaje hasta que su hermano lo menciono, lo volvió a observar y más allá de aquel rostro que la cautivo, y justo ahí en su antebrazo vio el tatuaje imposible de ignorar, una serpiente enrollada en todo su antebrazo, y que si hubiese sido un poco más sencilla se parecería a la que ella había visto en el escudo de Hogwarts, en el pequeño espacio perteneciente a Slytherin, por eso su hermano había dicho que era inglés, si era mago, había ido al colegio en el que estudió su padre y al que no la habían querido enviar.

– Hay que averiguar si es de allí – dijo Lily con la doble intensión para que su hermano entendiera que necesitaba saber si era Slytherin o un muggle con un tatuaje de serpiente.

– Hola, gracias por la cerveza – Le dijo Lily al rubio una vez lo alcanzó en la barra del bar.

– Espero que te guste, no sabía muy bien si eres de las que toman una Guinness o alguna otra cosa – le dijo, y su acento lo delató, era claramente inglés.

– La cerveza está bien – dijo Lily un poco tímida, algo que le pareció raro hasta a ella, por lo general era de todo menos tímida.

– ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? Ya conoces el mío.

– Lily

– Bastante inglés.

– Vivo en Galway – dijo Lily lo que ocasionó que el la mirara extraño – la ciudad, bastante lejos de Dublín.

– Por supuesto, como crees que iba a creer que vivías en este bar – le respondió en tono jocoso ocasionando que Lily riera.

– ¿Que significa tu tatuaje? – pregunto Lily mientras que con la yema de los dedos recorría suavemente las líneas de aquella intricada serpiente en su brazo derecho.

Scorp quedo cautivado por como ella miraba su serpiente, que durante casi un segundo estuvo a punto de contarle el verdadero significado, pero ella no era una chica que debiera saber todavía el origen de su tatuaje, por el momento era la pelirroja integrante de una banda irlandesa.

– Significa varias cosas, astucia, nobleza, pero más importante para mí, renacimiento.

– ¿Renacimiento? ¿Cómo relacionas una serpiente con un renacimiento?

– ¿No lo puedes dejar? – dijo como intentando que ella no indagara sobre su tatuaje

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

– Para nada, si me arrepintiera creo usaría manga larga para taparlo – ante aquella respuesta ella solo sonrió y tomo un poco de aquella amarga cerveza.

– Me gusta tu sonrisa

– y a mi tus ojos

– Eres la primera persona que dice eso.

Eso ocasionó que su sonrisa fuese más grande

– Quieres otra copa

– Claro, pero no una cerveza, es muy amarga

– Entonces que prefieres

– Whisky

– Tienes edad para eso

– ciertamente no, pero…

– No pretendo embriagarte.

– Eso es bueno, si cuando mi hermano llegue por mí, estoy ebria creo que me podría meter en un gran problema

– Okey, eso es bueno, porque solo quiero bailar.

– Bailemos entonces – le dijo Lily mientras tomaba su brazo y se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Bailaron hasta que fue momento para la banda de volver a tocar

You know, she beat me at darts (Sabes, ella me ganó a los dardos)  
And then she beat me at pool (y luego me ganó al billar)  
And then she kissed me like (y luego me besó como si)  
There was nobody else in the room (no hubiera nadie más en la habitación)  
As last orders were called (Mientras servían las últimas rondas)  
Was when she stood on the stool (entonces fue cuando ella se subió a la banqueta)  
After dancing to Kaleigh (después de bailar el Kaleigh)  
Singing to trad tunes (cantando canciones populares)  
I never heard Carrick Fergus (Nunca escuché Carrick Fergus)  
Ever sang so sweet (sonar tan dulce)  
A Capella in the bar (a capella en el bar)  
Using her feet for a beat (usando sus pies para marcar el ritmo)  
Oh, I could have that voice (Oh, podría haber tenido esa voz)  
Playing on repeat for a week (en modo repetición durante una semana)  
And in this packed out room (Y en esta sala repleta de gente)  
Swear she was singing to me (juro que ella me estaba cantando a mí)

You know (Sabes)

– ¿Quieres jugar tiro al blanco? Al fondo junto a la mesa de billar hay un tablero.

– Soy malo con la puntería

– Vamos, no importa ganar, eso solo por diversión.

Con esa frase y su contagiosa sonrisa, lo convenció él no era para nada dado a jugar aquellos juegos muggles, pero parecía que esa sonrisa lo llevaría hacer lo que ella quisiera, y era la chica de una banda irlandesa, no quería ni pensar lo que diría su padre de aquella salida.

Como era de esperarse ella le pateo el trasero, luego le propuso jugar billar junto a su hermano y sus compañeros de la banda, ella nuevamente le ganó, aunque en este nuevo juego lo hizo a todos, ocasionando que a Scorpius cada vez le gustaba más esa pelirroja.

Lily estaba eufórica a pesar de la mirada que le estaba dedicando su hermano, estaba feliz era como si tuviera una conexión con él, no sabía si era mago o muggle, solo sabía que había sido una noche mágica.

Cercana a la media noche el Galway tenía una hora, llamada el momento Irlandés, en el que ponían canciones populares y los clientes disfrutaban bailando Kaliegh, Scorpius los miraba divertido le parecía asombroso aquel baile, Lily lo disfrutaba y al ver la cara de su ingles favorito se subió a la mesa y bailo, divirtiéndose en aquella noche que como dijo su hermano fue épica.

Después del espectáculo de la hora Irlandesa, fue momento de la última canción por parte de la banda, Lily casi nunca cantaba para la banda, pero la última canción que iban a tocar la tenía inspirada, así que hablo con Roan y le preguntó si podía cantar la última canción y el aceptó, Scorpius la escuchó embelesado, simplemente para él no había nadie que cantara tan bien como ella, podía escucharla cantar todo el tiempo sin aburrirse de esa hermosa voz, Lily lo tenía todo, era linda, divertida, y lograba sacarle una sonrisa con solo mirarlo.

Al finalizar la canción Lily se reunió con él, sabía que era momento de decir adiós James no demoraría casi nada en llegar y no quería que fuera la última vez que se vieran, lo besó, se arriesgó pero en el fondo sabía que él no la iba a rechazar, y estaba en lo cierto él le devolvió aquel beso y fue como si no hubiese nadie más en aquel bar.

Scorpius se fue minutos antes de que James llegara, y como una locura ella le propuso que se comunicaran a "la antigua" por cartas pero que las pudieran reunir en una pequeña banca en Dublín, y aunque él la miro extraño, aceptó, ella solo sonrió no iba a perder contacto con aquel rubio ingles que tanto le gustó.

****Fin Flashback***

–Pensando en mí supongo – le dijo una voz al oído a Lily que la sacó de sus recuerdos.

– Scorpius – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa cuando lo vio.

– Espero que no lleves mucho esperando, incluso intenté llegar antes, mira mi sorpresa al ver tu llamativa cabeza ya se encontraba aquí.

– Solo me adelante unos minutos – mintió y el claramente se dio cuenta ya que la miro enarcando una ceja, por lo que Lily opto por desviar un poco la conversación de porque ella había llegado tan temprano– y respondiendo a tú pregunta, si, si estaba pensando en ti.

– Así, sé que soy fabuloso, pero exactamente en que estabas pensando.

– En cómo nos conocimos.

– Ah en eso, yo también pienso en esa noche todos los días, y especialmente en como termino

– ¿En cómo termino? – preguntó para provocarlo un poco mientras se mordía el labio.

– Claro, así – le dijo besándola nuevamente, llevaba semanas recordado ese beso y lo quería repetir nuevamente, solo para saber si era tan mágico a la luz del día como lo fue aquella noche en el Galway en Dublín.

Pasados unos minutos en el cual todavía ambos estaban eufóricos por aquel beso, decidieron hacer de turistas en Londres, empezando por el London Eye, al bajar de allí fueron a una heladería en la que se divertieron comprando grandes helados.

– La pase genial ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – le preguntó Lily cuando el sol se ponía y en el fondo sabia que era momento de regresar a la realidad.

– Tantas veces como tú quieras mí chica de Galway – le respondió mientras la acerba para besarla nuevamente antes de regresar a la realidad.

Ambos tenían una misión de aquella salida, averiguar si el otro era muggle o mago, pero ni siquiera lo intentaron, entre más se alargara aquello, mas citas podían programar.

Lily no quería saber todavía su verdadera naturaleza, en las pocas horas que habían compartido, sumando tanto las del Galway como las de Londres, bien podía decir que se había enamora un hombre inglés.

Scorpius estaba confundido había preguntado y si habías nacido en Irlanda así como en el Reino Unido tendrías que ir a Hogwarts, sería bastante poco probable que se fuese a otra escuela, y estaba seguro que nunca había visto a nadie parecido a ella en el colegio y aunque podía pensar que ella era muggle, tuvo ciertas reacciones propias de un mago en su paseo por Londres, y aun así después de unas horas solo hizo la violinista de una banda irlandesa se adentrara en su corazón cada vez más profundo, así que para el final de la tarde si era bruja o no, dejó de importarle, para ser solo su chica de Galway.

She played the fiddle in an Irish band (Ella tocaba el violín en una banda irlandesa)  
But she fell in love with an English man (pero se enamoró de un hombre inglés)  
Kissed her on the neck and then (La besé en el cuello y después)  
I took her by the hand (la tomé de la mano)  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance" (dije, "cariño, solo quiero bailar")  
My pretty little Galway girl (Mi preciosa chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)

And now we've outstayed our welcome (Y ahora que hemos abusado de la hospitalidad)  
And it's closing time (y es la hora de cerrar)  
I was holding her hand (Yo estaba sujetando su mano)  
Her hand was holding mine (ella estaba sujetando la mía)  
Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine (Nuestros abrigos, olían a humo, whisky y vino)  
As we fill up our lungs (mientras llenábamos nuestros pulmones)  
With the cold air of the night (con el frío aire de la noche)  
I walked her home (La acompañé hasta casa)  
Then she took me inside (entonces ella me llevó dentro)  
To finish some Doritos (para terminar algunos Doritos)  
And another bottle of wine (y otra botella de vino)  
I swear I'm going to put you in a song that I write (Juro que te voy a poner en una canción que escriba)  
About a Galway girl and a perfect night (sobre una chica de Galway y una noche perfecta)

She played the fiddle in an Irish band (Ella tocaba el violín en una banda irlandesa)  
But she fell in love with an English man (pero se enamoró de un hombre inglés)  
Kissed her on the neck (La besé en el cuello y después)  
And then I took her by the hand (la tomé de la mano)  
Said, "Baby, I just want to dance" (dije, "cariño, solo quiero bailar")  
My pretty little Galway girl (Mi preciosa chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)  
My, my, my... Galway girl (Mi, mi, mi, mi... chica de Galway)

* * *

 **Hola a todas que les pareció, al final termino un poco ambigua, pero creo que si la alargaba iba a ser mucho mas que un One-Shot cpor lo que esto fue lo que quedó dentro del plazo, aunque sea publicado el día siguiente (culpa del internet de mi casa), espero que le haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones, hace bastante que no escribía que ni se muy bien que tal quedo.**

 **Diana.**


End file.
